Summer Skin
by techno tendencies
Summary: When two unlikely people stay at Hogwarts for the summer, something is bound to happen. Song fic to DCFC's song, oneshot. review please! DMHG


A/N: I'm not even sure what to say. I've never been more proud with something I've written. Easily the longest story and probably the best, in my opinion. I'm dying to get some feedback on this one. I hope you all like it. Please review, add to favorites, mention it, all of that good stuff. The song is "Summer Skin" by Death Cab For Cutie. If you don't already have it, download it and listen as you read. It kind of gives you the feeling of the story.

P.S. This story is complete. I wrote this fic following the song. I will not be making a sequel. This story follows the lyrics and I wanted the end to turn out the way it did. It is a story of romance, drama, and a tragedy. So please, take this story for what it is and do not look for a happy ending.

**Summer Skin**

_Squeaky swings and tall grass,_

_The longest shadows ever cast._

_The water's warm and children swim,_

_And we frolicked in our summer skin._

We'd both decided to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. I assumed she'd wanted to stay so that she could study and read more (if that was even possible). She didn't do much during the first two weeks. She'd read a book for pleasure, catch up on summer reading for school, run aimlessly to keep in shape, make small talk with the professors and house elves, and basically kept to herself. I had decided, upon hearing she would also be remaining behind, that I would not taunt her. It was summer and in my opinion, it should be three months without any kind of hassle. So I kept to myself just as she did and enjoyed the first few weeks of break.

I had stayed behind in order to… get away from it all. I decided to take the word 'break' literally and allow myself freedoms and enjoyment I'd held back from all school year. I'd spend countless hours brewing potions just to see what they did, honing my Quidditch skills (I was determined to beat Potter this year), and considered all of the pranks I could play on the first day back. And everything was working out nicely and going off without a hitch that is until…

She spoke to me. Her words were gentle, kind, and new to me. I glanced at her, unsure of what to do. My instinct said to insult her; make her cry and wish she'd gone back to the Muggle world. But I held back, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"I know that you and I aren't friends. We're not even acquaintances. But, this summer is going to be awfully lonesome with no one to talk to so I was thinking… perhaps we could maybe forget who were are for the summer and be friends… or something like that." She smiled at me, hoping that I would agree.

I wanted to destroy her. I wanted her to question her sanity for asking me such a question.

"I… nevermind. It was a stupid idea. Sorry for bothering you." She turned to leave but I halted her. The Gryffindor had a point. It would be a lonesome summer without anyone to talk to.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow?" I asked her in a quiet voice I had no idea I possessed. She turned to me, fighting with herself as to whether or not I was serious.

"I'd like that. See you tomorrow then." She grinned and jogged away. And so began an eventful summer at Hogwarts.

_I don't recall a single care,_

_Just greenery and humid air._

_Then Labor Day came and went,_

_And we shed what was left of our summer skin._

She crept into the Great Hall, minding the fact that it was still early in the morning and that people were trying to wake up fully. I caught her eyes and motioned for her to sit across from me at the table. For a moment, I thought she'd apologize and tell me she'd been acting like a loon yesterday and that she did not want to sit with me.

"Thank you." She swung one leg over the bench and then the other. "Have a pleasant sleep?" She asked as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Oh, it was alright I suppose. Sausage?" I offered her the plate full of little sausage patties which she took gratefully and put some on her plate. Breakfast was filled with small talk – why she was staying, why I was staying, what classes we were taking next year, and other unimportant topics.

"Would you like to play some Quidditch today?" I asked her, shocking even myself. We'd both assumed that 'talking' would only occur during breakfast, lunch, dinner and perhaps if we bumped into each other around the school. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head from side to side, declining my invitation.

"I'm afraid I don't fly. Brooms actually scare me half to death." She smiled sheepishly at me, causing me to say yet another surprising thing.

"I'll teach you then." I could see her considering whether or not I was trustworthy. "Relax, Granger. If I wanted something bad to happen to you, I would've done it already."

"Well… alright then. But you have to promise not to laugh." She wiped her mouth and headed back to her room to read a bit before meeting me at the Quidditch Pitch. "See you soon."

"See you." I waved goodbye to her, actually feeling somewhat excited that I would have someone to share my afternoon with that day – even if it was Hermione Granger.

(…)

Two hours later, I was flying above Granger, delighting in the fact that the tricks I knew could scare her so much.

"You're a stupid prat, Malfoy. You're just going to get yourself killed one of these days. And when that happens, mark my words, I'll look at you and say - " Her rambling was driving me insane so I dove down on my broom, flew directly at her, and grabbed her while pulling her onto the broom.

Her facial expression was funny. The sound that came out of her mouth, however, was not. I was shocked that I hadn't gone deaf after she screamed the way she did. After about five minutes of flying about the grounds slowly, she quit screaming and shaking.

"I told you so." She finished her angry rant from back at the Quidditch Pitch. "You could have given me a heart attack, you git! I blatantly told you I'm afraid of flying and you just… you just…" Hermione turned away from me with a huff, refusing to speak to me anymore.

"Look around you, Granger. Now, can you tell me you've ever seen a view as wonderful as this?" She slowly moved her head about to see the scenery as we slowly flew around.

"It is beautiful. But you're still a git. Now, are you going to teach me to fly, or what?" She snapped, half-playing, half-serious.

"If you're sure you can handle it…"

And so began Hermione Granger's flying lessons.

(…)

Sometime within the first month of our new relationship, I suppose you could say we went on a date.

"How do you feel about taking a trip to Hogsmeade?" Hermione greeted me, taking a seat next to me in the library.

"And what will this trip consist of?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her. It wasn't very often that Hermione got too excited about something insignificant.

"Honeydukes got a few select Muggle candies! I'm dying to get some and I'd love for you to try some so that you can see what your Pureblood pride has kept you from." By now, this whole Pureblood/Mudblood nonsense had come to be a joke between us. I'd realized that even if Purebloods were… well, Pureblooded, it didn't make us better people than Muggleborns.

"I suppose I could deal with trying this new candy, just so long as we can stop in the Three Broomsticks." I took a moment, remembering the taste of Butterbeer, suddenly unable to contain my excitement. "Meet me in the Great Hall in… 10 minutes! Whoever gets there last buys the first round of Butterbeer!" I called over my shoulder as I sprinted out of the library.

"No fair you rotten scoundrel!" she screamed back, racing after me. I knew that it would be a good day.

(…)

"You cheated!" I yelled, pointing at her as she tapped her foot on the marble floor.

"I most certainly did not, Draco Malfoy! I just happened to already be ready when I invited you to join me." She smirked at me as I shook my head in disbelief. "Hope you brought your wallet." She laughed and began walking out of the school.

"And what would happen if I forgot it?" I asked thoughtfully, as I ran to catch up with her.

"Then I suppose you'd owe me." She replied in an almost flirtatious voice. "Come on, my stomach is grumbling!"

After a nice walk in the warm sun, we arrived at Hogsmeade. We first stopped at Honeydukes where Hermione purchased candies by the name of 'Reesee's Peanut Butter Cups', 'Milky Way', and 'Skittles'. The peanut butter cups made me break out in hives since I was allergic to peanuts and Hermione had failed to inform me that the little circular candies contained peanut butter. The Milky Way was sticky and got all over my face and the Skittles were delicious. So delicious in fact, we bought a large bag and shared it.

Once we had visited most of the shops, we ended up at the Three Broomsticks. I of course bought the first round of Butterbeer (and the second round too, being the gentleman that I am).

"Well, it's getting quite dark. I suppose we ought to be getting back to the school." Hermione yawned and grabbed her cloak.

"Yes because there's so much we might miss." I rolled my eyes and stood up to help her with the cloak. We walk at a snail's pace back to Hogwarts – too tired to move faster.

"I had a nice time today, Draco." Hermione murmured into the darkness.

"Me too, Hermione." And before I knew what I was doing, I'd grabbed her hand with my own. And while I was flabbergasted at my own actions, I was even more astonished when she squeezed my hand and entwined her fingers with my own.

I hoped that the Butterbeer hadn't affected her logic and that she was doing this on her own free will.

(…)

"You're going to fall off that damned broom, Draco!" Hermione screamed at me as we threw the Quaffle back and forth. Hermione had found that she was quite adept when it came to flying just so long as she kept control of the broom.

"Watch your mouth Miss-I'm-Afraid-To-Fly!" I yelled back, diving straight down and pulling up only at the last minute.

She threw the ball back a bit to my left and I moved quickly to capture it when I lost my grip and began plummeting back to earth. I heard her scream my name and caught a glimpse of her rushing on her broom to stop me from colliding with the ground.

I was amazed when her hand caught mine and stopped me about three feet from the ground.

"It's about time." I smirked at her, enjoying the fact that she'd just barely saved me from a terrible injury.

"You stupid - " And then we were falling those last three feet together, hands still together, her chest meeting my chest. And just as soon as we silently thanked Merlin that we were both still alive, we realized how close we were.

"Thank you." I whispered, my eyes searching her face for any sign of emotion.

"You're welcome." She whispered back. I knew exactly what I wanted to but I had no idea what she was thinking.

"I think I'm going to kiss you." I knew my voice was shaking slightly but I hoped she couldn't tell. I was certain she'd hit me or something but then I saw her head slowly move up and down.

"Okay." I brought my face up as she bent hers lower and finally our lips touched and it was like I was falling again, only instead of fearing for my life, I felt elated – as if I'd just discovered life.

And I thanked Merlin again, not for the fact that I was alive, but for the fact that we'd both stayed behind this summer. Thank Merlin.

(…)

After the kiss, we slowly fell into a sort of understanding. It had developed into a budding relationship. A quick peck in the morning, reading side by side in the library, lying together by the lake (with the occasional swim), and finishing the night with some flying.

A few more weeks into the relationship, the progression welcome and wonderful, I asked a question that actually scared me.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" I could read her expression, assuming I had meant sex, but I hadn't. "Nothing like that. I thought perhaps we could have dinner in the Slytherin common room, perhaps watch a movie (Hermione being as intelligent as she was had figured out how to get some Muggle devices working in Hogwarts), and just sleep. Nothing has to happen, although some kissing wouldn't be too bad." I gave her a reassuring smile as she thought it over for a moment.

"No funny business?" She asked, concentrating very hard on her decision.

"Not unless you want funny business." I replied cheekily, earning a light smack to my arm.

"Okay." She agreed with a pleased smile.

(…)

"I'm cooking tonight." I stated as Hermione entered the Slytherin common room.

"Oh you are, are you? I had no idea you could cook." She laughed as she entered the kitchen I had conjured. I realized my mistake when she began laughing harder.

I'd forgotten to take off my apron and she'd read it.

"Kiss the Cook?" Hermione doubled over with her guffaws.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Granger. You'll be kissing me to death when you taste my food." I glared at her as I placed spoonfuls of pasta onto the plates.

"Oh, Draco. You know I'm just kidding. Come here." She smiled apologetically as I walked towards here. "I'd be happy to kiss you to death with or without your food." And so I forgave her once we'd kissed each other properly.

"Alright! Follow me!" I walked in front of her, bringing her to a wall.

"Are we leaning and eating, then?" She inquired.

"I believe your intelligence is slightly overrated, love." And with two taps of my wand, the stone wall transformed into dark green curtains, drawing themselves open. Inside, was a medium-sized table with candles and flowers placed on top of it.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, rushing forward to admire the setting up close. "It's beautiful!" And so we ate our food (which she loved and in turn kissed me to death) and chatted quietly.

Once we'd finished our meals, she looked at me very seriously. "Draco, you know what I said about 'no funny business'?"

"Yes…" I trailed off, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I think… I think I'd like some funny business." She murmured.

"Then funny business is what you'll get." I replied gently before we ventured to my bedroom.

(…)

After a slow, steady, and enjoyable two hours leading up to this moment I asked what every man should ask before… _it_.

"Are you sure?" I whispered as I kissed her softly on the mouth, making sure she was alright.

"Yes just… go slow Draco. It's my first time." She bit her lip, awaiting the pain."Mine too. Just tell me if you want me to stop." I kissed her one more time before slowly entering her.

Some time later, after having both thoroughly enjoyed ourselves, we laid in each others arms, exhausted.

"I'm glad you were my first, Draco." She confessed as she moved closer to him.

"And I'm glad you were mine." And with those final words, we fell into the most peaceful sleep we'd ever had.

_On the night you left I came over,_

_And we peeled the freckles from our shoulders._

_Our brand new coats so flushed and pink,_

_And I knew your heart I couldn't win._

_Cause the season's change was a conduit._

_And we left our love in our summer skin._

One night, about twoe weeks before school would begin, we were laying on my bed listening to music.

"Draco… we have to talk." She was biting her lip, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"What about?" I looked at her concerned, hoping that she was alright.

"There's just a few weeks before everyone will be returning. And you know just as well as I do that this relationship can't continue…" Her voice trailed off, clearly not wanting to finish that thought.

"I know." I replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm leaving for the burrow tomorrow." She divulged this information with a meek voice.

"You're… you're leaving?" My voice caught as the realization hit me.

This was the end.

"Harry and Ron want to see me. I'm their friend, Draco. You know that." I could hear her fighting back tears as the music continued playing.

"I don't want this summer to end. I just want to stay here with you." I had never been this honest in the way I felt about her.

"I know… if circumstances were different we would be free to be together. But we are who we are. So let's spend tonight in the most perfect way."

So we stayed in bed, listening to music, both of us quietly crying every now and then. She was starting to fall asleep and I knew I had to tell her how I felt before she drifted off into sleep.

"Hermione." She looked up at me, her eyes blood-shot from crying. "I want you to know that I love you more than you could ever know. This has been the most perfect summer I could have ever imagined and… just remember that I'll always love you – no matter what." I held my hands to her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"I know, Draco, I know. And you should know that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I don't think I ever will." She whispered hoarsely as she finally fell asleep.

(…)

I turned to the side, waiting to see Hermione Granger's beautiful face, but instead saw something completely different.

A red rose with a note attached reading _'I'll love you forever, Draco Malfoy.'_

She had left my life just as fast as she'd come into it.

Hermione Granger.

A summer love that would last forever.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
